1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer controlled machining systems and methods, and more particularly, to a system and method for precise machining of servo-valve components and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Servo-valves are widely used in industrial processes and machine systems, because they enable a great deal of power or large forces to be exerted in response to low level electrical signals. In the present state of the art, however, extremely high precision is required, and this in turn demands that precise information be gained as to the performance of the servo-valve under a great many different static and dynamic conditions. Servo-valve analyzers have been developed which allow the measurement of a number of parameters of a unit under test (UUT). During the manufacturing process, when a servo-valve does not perform as required, the spool portion of the so-called spool and sleeve set of the servo-valve is machined to achieve a more precise alignment with the sleeve. The precise machining process of the spool to match the sleeve is referred to as "flow grinding."
Manual or semi-automatic flow grinding processes entail laborious trial and error techniques. The process steps include first testing the servo-valve by placing it in a fixture, exercising it, and recording its' response data. From the test data, a machinist must determine what type of machining is required to improve servo-valve performance. The servo-valve is then removed from the test jig, disassembled, machined, reassembled, and retested. This cycle is repeated until the servo-valve meets the performance requirements, or until further machining would be fruitless. A major limitation of prior art flow grind systems is that a skilled machinist must manually determine the parameters for the performance tests and the machining processes.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an automated flow grind system which would eliminate the trial and error approach, and would complement an automated servo-valve analyzer system.